How To See If A Guy Is Into You
by starooo
Summary: 1. If he averts your eyes in public. "Natsume does that to me!" "Natsume does that to everybody, he can't like everybody, Mikan." "He's just emo." Crack/ Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki discussion.


How To See If A Guy Is _Seriously _In To You

By: Misaki-chaaaaan :)

_With comments from Mikan Sakura._

**And with Hotaru Imai to ruin their hopes up.**

1.) If he averts your eyes in public – like what Tsubasa does! Oh, wait… he doesn't, nevermind.

_Oh… Natsume always do that! I am very happy!_

**Mikan… he does that to everybody, it's not possible that he likes everybody. So that is definitely not a sign for you.**

_Seriously?_

**Seriously. Next!**

2.) If he blushes when he's around you, or make physical contacts with you.

_That includes sex, right?_

You had sex with Natsume?!

_No! N-no… just… implying._

**Heh. Sure you are.**

**3.) When he stops when you tell them to.**

I thought you would be ruining the list, Hotaru-chan… not write some.

_Yeah!_

**I changed my mind. Shut up, Mikan.**

_Hmm. You're just in denial. Besides, you're talking about Ruka-pyon… like that time when you asked him to—_

**I told you to shut up, didn't I? or should my baka gun do that for you.**

…_shutting up now._

Next!

4.) If he gets jealous around the guys you're around with.

_Oh! Natsume got jealous one time with Tsubasa-sempai! He burned his hat… the yellow one._

…So that's where it gone to. It turned into ashes.

**Misaki, isn't that your birthday gift for Tsubasa last Christmas?**

Oh… yes, you're right, that ungrateful little bastard! After helping him hook up with Mikan… he burns Tsubasa's things!

_Now, now… don't get feisty, sempai-chan._

Ohhhh! I'll totally stick the flag pole right through his ass. That Hyuuga.

_Err, next? :D_

5.) When he doesn't talk lot when with you.

**Only one thing… Hyuuga is deliberately mute.**

_Hotaru-chaaannnn!_

…**It's time to wake up to reality and face the truth, Mikan.**

_Misaki-sempai-chan?_

She's right, Mikan… Sorry?

_Darn traitors._

_6.) Even if he's deliberately mute he still finds time to go out with you even from a mission._

_Now that's sweet :)_

I know! Tsubasa-kun does the same.

_Yay!_

**That only goes for the both of you, especially Mikan, not only because Hyuuga is deliberately mute, he is also a masochist. Pain is his obsession, go figure.**

_Boo, Hotaru, boo._

8.) If he talks about future plans with you.

Like, getting married and stuff. I think that's uber cool!

_Me too! I should maybe think of my future wedding dress._

**Oh, maybe I should think of counting grandchildren with my future husband as we rock back and forth on our electronic designed rocking chair made by the great Hotaru Imai! KISS MY ASS.**

_At least the rocking the chair part together is romantic. I am not going to kiss your ass, Hotaru, it's just disgusting. You have my word there, even if pigs fly!_

Yeah! You should hook up with Ruka-chan, Hotaru. So you wouldn't be lonely, you'll have quite an exotic lover for a change. I know the idea sounds very tempting.

**...Shut up, I don't even like the guy. Exotic lover? Pfft.**

_Like what I said earlier, De-ni-al! :D_

_9.) When he gets all lovey-dovey mode when with you._

…Mikan? Are sure… because Natsume-chan doesn't even go lovey-dovey mode. Ever.

**That's just what she wants you to think. ;)**

_Puh-lease. I just think it's cute. N-not that, Natsume-kun does that especially when no one's around. It's not like he does couple stuff with me, like kissing and hold hands, it's nothing like that! We barely touch and we never ever kiss! No, it's not like we made out yesterday. It's nothing like that. Nothing, really. Nothing, nada, zilch._

**Oh, we believe nothing happened between you and Hyuuga. We are just very convinced that you are a loud, babbling liar. Mikan Sakura.**

10.) When he buys you everything just to make you happy.

…**Isn't that something materialistic? That guy must be a stupid fool, who would want a money-faced, insensitive girlfriend?**

I know one, it's—

_Ruka-pyon._

Definitely.

**That's insulting, I am an exception.**

_Oh? You? How did you get into this, we didn't even mention your name. ;)_

GOTCHAAA! We caught yaaaa. Ho-chan. The big secret's out!

…**I had never seen Tsubasa buy condoms last Thursday, Misaki and that Natsume got you black laced lingerie for Christmas, Mikan because this list on a piece of paper never existed.**

_Absolutely, oh my bestest best friend._

Yes. Actually I would be off to buy some fluff puffs. Do you want me to treat both of you?

_Sure thing. And this conversation never happened, okay?_

Yes.

**Good. Now I'm off to thank my spying gadgets, then I'll go catch up with both of you okay?**

_Okay._

Sure.

--

READ AND REVIEW MY FIC 'Of Pasts and Natsume Hyuuga' :D


End file.
